PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Auron
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Auron (talk • ) :Withdrawn as per MSN discussion. It's motherfucking Auron. Perhaps literally. -- Armond Warblade 00:11, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: ::Whatever works for you guys. -Auron 01:09, 14 January 2008 (EST) Support # WIN!--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:18, 14 January 2008 (EST) # He's motherfucking Auron. --71.229 00:19, 14 January 2008 (EST) # So i herd u liek Auron?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:08, 14 January 2008 (EST) # Yep. He is pretty smart. [[User:Viet| '''viзти']][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 02:08, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:You were supposed to say "AURON? I LUUUUUUUUUUUURVE AURON!" See here.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:15, 14 January 2008 (EST) #–[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 03:05, 14 January 2008 (EST) #He.. IS.. AURONWULF!!! - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:10, 14 January 2008 (EST) #He gave me an ecto. 'Mike Tycn(punch )' 08:13, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Still don't get the Mudkipz. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 15:47, 14 January 2008 (EST) #'¬ Wizårdbõÿ777'(sysop) 16:56, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Knows everything possibly? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:56, 14 January 2008 (EST) #he wasn't before? [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 19:27, 14 January 2008 (EST) #[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 19:34, 14 January 2008 (EST) #I have fantasies of playing with Auron (is he kidding, I'm not sure!) —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:56, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:For those of you wondering, those fantasies are most certainly sexual. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:01, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Herd he likes mudkips -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:50, 17 January 2008 (EST) #Extensive record of valuable knowledge; shown commitment to the site in general. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ 03:41, 18 January 2008 (EST) #I herd Auron iz gud. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:19, 18 January 2008 (EST) #Meh. Lord Belar 18:23, 19 January 2008 (EST) # --Hikari 03:51, 21 January 2008 (EST) #You, my good sir, fucking rule. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 04:35, 21 January 2008 (EST) # lol wtf is thiz ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:16, 21 January 2008 (EST) # Its a given.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:37, 29 January 2008 (EST) #: I like Auron as much as anyone, but you can't vote for him twice! '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 07:13, 29 January 2008 (EST) #lol? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 08:54, 29 January 2008 (EST) #Has quite a good deal of knowledge of the PvP sector, knows whats the difference between "sh!t" and "great".Reasonable and thoughtful,people might be more convinced to listen to his voice of reason. BaineTheBotter 09:01, 29 January 2008 (EST) #I heard builds get hard at Auron. Yes, that was a compliment. --20pxGuildof 18:27, 29 January 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) Oppose # Auron bears most of the responsibility for the quality of this website. Incompetent. Corrupt. Scrub. --207.112.100.155 20:58, 16 January 2008 (EST) #:Put on User:Mgrinshpon/Epic? Saying he's corrupt makes me lolol.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:05, 16 January 2008 (EST) #::How can you be corrupton a bloody wiki?! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:44, 23 January 2008 (EST) #:::Umm... If Auron wanted to be "corrupt" he would already do it, seeing he is an admin. Basically this is just for getting him a 200% vote. BTW, he's not corrupt, he's a stud to builds (see my vote). --20pxGuildof 19:43, 30 January 2008 (EST) #::::That's cool but still, how the hell can u be corrupt on a wiki?! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:57, 1 February 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) Neutral # Bribe me first, i need an ecto too. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:48, 17 January 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) :''The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Auron Auron